


[翻译] I Keep It Caged (But I Can't Control It)

by biscuitlevitation, cloooudy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, I'M JUST AS CONFUSED AS YOU ARE I SWEAR, Love Triangles...sorta, M/M, Multiple Personalities, kinda both simultaneously
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitlevitation/pseuds/biscuitlevitation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloooudy/pseuds/cloooudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes和Winter Soldier是两个独立的个体，最终他们双双与Steve Rogers坠入爱河。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Keep It Caged (But I Can't Control It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131662) by [biscuitlevitation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitlevitation/pseuds/biscuitlevitation). 



 

**第一章**

  
  
在于Nick和Nat道别之后，Sam和Steve分头离开，约定好当晚见面后一同追查Bucky的下落。Steve在经历了这些糟心事之后，第一次回到位于华盛顿的公寓。他犹豫的站在Sharon——或者说是 _13号特工_ 的门前很久很久，然后他大步向前打开自己的房门，没再回头看一眼。  
  
Steve疲倦叹一口气，脱去外套后瘫倒在沙发上。一阵凉爽微风拂过他的发丝，他微微撇嘴。  
  
等等。为什么窗户是开着的？  
  
他瞬间站起身，快速且安静地寻找入侵者的痕迹。他确实是需要一套更好安保系统了。  
  
厨房清除威胁，浴室清除威胁，衣柜清除威胁，卧室……还无法清除威胁。  
  
鉴于在里面的人，Steve的心情比好还要好。  
  
Bucky就躺在他的不远处，面对着门口。他的右手握有一把刀柄，而小刀从他的仔裤腰带上突了出来，显得格格不入。这一幕多么像是以前，在二战时他们共同睡在一间帐篷时入睡的情景。这和Natasha入睡的方式有所不同——她总是坐着睡觉，选在靠近入口的地方，面对着其他所有人，保持视野开阔。  
  
Steve没有走进房间，只是非常轻声地开口。“Bucky？”  
  
Bucky突然睁开双眼，瞬间坐起身。这种反应，也是，多么相似。他先是眨了眨眼，然后才说道，“老天，Steve，你这地方太赞了。你一直在瞒着我吗？”  
  
Steve笑了，笑容缓缓展开到他觉得自己的脸都要分成两半了。他走进去朝Bucky伸出手，Bucky回握住他，将他猛地拖入一个用力的怀抱。Steve绷紧全身，半防备着可能会发生的袭击，但之后Bucky丢掉他的小刀，将脸埋入Steve的肩膀。他微微颤抖着闷声吸了吸鼻子，Steve立刻伸出胳膊回以拥抱。  
  
“Buck？”  
  
“我很抱歉，”Bucky喃喃地声音抵在Steve喉结处，用他的胡渣摩擦着他柔软的皮肤。“老天，Steve，我感到该死的抱歉。”  
  
“不，Bucky，别这么说。”Steve坚定的说。“这不是你的错。你只是——你不记得我，而且——而且你被该死的皮尔斯奴役着，是他洗脑了你。”  
  
“我本该阻止他，Stevie，他伤害你，更差点 _杀_ 了你。”  
  
“但是你救了我。把我从波拖马河中救了出来，还记得吗？”Steve低声说道，五指按揉进Bucky的发间。  
  
“我早该阻止他。”Bucky悲哀地说，缓缓直起身子就像是经历了巨大的痛苦。Steve任他远离，生怕吓到他。  
  
“Buck，那时已经无法阻止Pierce，更别说只靠你自己。”Steve说。  
  
“我不是指Pierce，我没说 _他_ 。”  
  
一种莫名的恐惧萦绕进Steve的内心。“那是谁？”  
  
“Winter Soldier。”  
  


————

  
  
等到Steve安抚好他最好的朋友之后，事情开始变得说得通了，尽管这个故事还是非常混乱，毕竟Bucky时不时就会被冻起来。但显而易见的是，九头蛇并没有抹去Bucky的记忆——他们只是在他的大脑中又加进了另一个人格。  
  
“这就是为什么他们总是冻住我，再洗脑我——一旦脱离冷藏库太久我的人格就会发生紊乱。”Bucky捧住一杯咖啡这样解释道。  
  
“你的人格是怎么恢复的？”Steve问。他的一生中所经历的事情，比他最好的朋友和另一个残忍且极为强大的人格共同分享同一个身体还要奇怪的多——突然之间这一切听上去都格外熟悉。总之，这让他将两者区分得更容易些。  
  
那只金属手臂，也挺酷的。  
  
Bucky注意到他的视线，然后暗淡一笑。“没错，我的胳膊简直一团糟，火车那次之后，所以他们给他做了个新的。”  
  
Steve冲动地伸出手，握住那只金属手。“现在是你的胳膊了，不是吗？所以这看起来该死的棒极了。”  
  
Bucky凝视着他们五指相握的地方，然后抬起头，他的目光温柔而温暖。他们的视线交织在一起最终融入进彼此的世界。Steve奇异的感到呼吸短促，就像他过去在Bucky身边时那样，不过他一直将这归咎于他的哮喘。或是肺炎。或是流感。  
  
街边一辆汽车突然发出尖锐的声响。Steve吓了一跳，也就没有注意到Bucky身上发生的变化，直到他沉重的发现，眼前蹲下身从靴侧抽出小刀的人，明显不是Bucky了。

-第一章完-


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

  
  
“Bucky？”Steve此刻更感觉眼前的不是Bukcy了。  
  
这个长得和Bucky一模一样的男人没有回答，目光紧锁Steve的静脉，他挥刀而下。Steve一把抓住他的手腕——感谢老天是鲜活的那只——努力在不伤害他的前提下制服他。Winter Soldier没有丝毫的犹豫，一口咬住他的耳朵。  
  
Steve不禁喊出声，耳软骨像是被撕裂一般，他迅速踢向他的小腹作为回击。Soldier一声不吭滚到一侧，脸上浮现出痛苦的神情。Steve移动步伐退到橱柜的另一侧，玄关就在他的身后。过了片刻Winter Soldier站起身，顺手抓过一把水果刀，径直向他抛出致命一击。Steve躲过袭击继续后退到门厅。Soldier单手撑向柜面翻过橱柜，步步紧逼。  
  
“Bucky，”Steve恳求道，逐步退向他的卧室，在那放置有他的盾牌而旁边就是Bucky的小刀。“Bucky，振作起来。我不想伤害你，而你也不愿伤害我。”  
  
“我不是Bucky，”Solder的声音和Bucky一模一样，但又与他的截然不同。“而且这都与我无关。我遵从于命令。”  
  
“九头蛇已经 _倒台_ 了！”Steve断然开口道，为他的朋友感到愤怒，和一丝恐惧。“你再也不需要听从命令！”  
  
“砍掉一个头，还会长出成千上万个新的。”Soldier低语，从挚友口中说出令人生厌的语句，使他心中更是积满恨意。他躲入卧室，敌人紧跟其后，他必须迅速执盾重返战斗。  
  
Steve边与他交手边咬牙切齿地说“Bucky——你这个混蛋——你远比他——要强大—— _振作起来_ ！”伴随着最后一句怒吼，他连带着Winter Soldier一起，一同跌出窗外。  
  
他们打碎了玻璃，摔到在几层楼之下的木板上，这种经历对于Steve来说早已习以为常。Steve爬起身，但Soldier仍然躺在那，显然还处于昏迷中，所以他捡起一块异常锋利的玻璃碎片，跨在他的身上抵住喉咙。  
  
“St-Steve？”Winer Soldier——不，现在是Bucky了——咳嗽几声，困惑地眨了眨眼。  
  
Steve轻叹口气，感到自己的整个身体都瘫软下来。他丢掉手中的玻璃，俯下身靠在他最好的朋友身上，紧紧抓住他破烂的T恤衫不松手。Bucky笨拙的用手肘支撑起自己，让Steve的头靠向自己宽阔的胸膛。  
  
“该死的，”Bucky哀嚎。“他又想伤害你，是不是？”  
  
“更像是又毁了我的公寓。”Steve嘀咕道。  
  
“我很不想打断你闹脾气，但是我想有人叫了警察，”Bucky轻轻地推了推他的肩膀。Steve将倒抽气咽回肚子里：他压到了一些碎玻璃。  
  
“见鬼，”他从Bucky身上移到一旁，又生了会闷气。Bucky僵硬站起身，向他伸出自己的左手。Steve伸手握住，Bucky轻松将他从地上拽了起来。他展现出的信任令Bucky紧绷的表情有所缓解。  
  
“走吧，咱们回楼上去。”Steve回过头，朝他们刚刚从上面摔下来的高楼走去。Bucky毫无疑问地跟了上去。  
  
他们没人记得应该要松开对方的手。  
  


————

  
  
当警察上门询问时，Steve和Bucky又坐在厨房里，吃着和他们脑袋一样大的三明治。两位警官都是追星族，尽管（或者说特别是）经历过华盛顿大战之后，他们都愿意相信Captain America说的每一个字。  
  
 _“一只蜘蛛？”_  
  
“对。特别大。吓掉半条命呢。”  
  
Bucky站在旁边，用兜帽遮住半张脸，郑重其事地点点头。  
  
“所以你们……从窗户跳出去。为了躲避一只蜘蛛。”  
  
“你不会（这么做）吗？”  
  
在警察走后，他们都觉得，为了公共安全Bucky还是尽量少在公共场合露面直到神盾局所造成的影响逐渐平息比较好。  
  
“但是你呢，Steve？谁来保护你的安全？”Bucky沮丧地问道。  
  
“我是个大人了，Bucky。我能照顾自己。”Steve说。Bucky张嘴想再说些什么，但Steve随后搂住他的肩膀将两人的额头抵在一起，在他们小时候经常这样分享彼此的秘密。“我相信你，Buck。 _你_ 会保护我。”  
  
Bucky，作为他的守护者，向这个建议妥协了。他伸出自己属于人类的手自然而然地抚向Steve的脸庞。  
  
“也许你不该信任我。也许我不该留在这——”  
  
“闭嘴。”Steve打断他，小声却又坚决。“即使你之前想杀死我，我还是要陪在你身边。对我来说你比世界上的其他人都要重要，我不会再失去你了。”  
  
Bucky呼出一口不确定的气息。“你不能这么说，Steve，不该对我说。”  
  
Steve歪过头，显得有些困惑。“为什么不能？”  
  
“因为我——”  
  
门铃响了，打断了Bucky想要说的话。Steve低声咒骂着直起身。  
  
“在外面见鬼的是谁？”Bucky怒气冲冲地问。  
  
“是Sam，我和他约好晚些时候碰面，然后我们一起去追查你的下落。”Steve朝他的朋友露出笑容，突然之间喜悦的心情涌入他的胸腔。“如今不需要这么做了，嗯？”  
  
Steve穿过门厅打开门。Sam兴高采烈地笑着看向他。  
  
“嘿，伙计，你准备好去追捕一个失忆的超级杀手了吗？”Sam没等他开口回答就与他擦身而过。“我觉得他应该会去纽约——”他在厨房门前突然停下脚步。  
  
“Sam？”Steve在他背后喊道。  
  
“……他在你的厨房。正在吃一份三明治。”  
  
“嗨！”Bucky咬了一口西红柿和生菜，朝他挥手。  
  
“对，关于这个……”Steve试图解释。  
  
“你……你居然 _给他_ 做三明治？”Sam的声音听上去像是蒙受到一种可笑的背叛。“我还看到你用了那种诡异的芥末酱。那会你在我家里时我必须要把那些留在盘子上的芥末擦干净才行。为什么Winter Soldier吃着你的东西，站在你的厨房，还朝我挥手？”  
  
“我澄清一点，”Bucky开口的声音含糊不清。他咽下嘴里的吃的，继续说道。“我不是Winter Soldier。我是Bucky Barnes。你是谁？”

 

-第二章完-


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

  
“所以我就开门见山地说了，”Sam的声音被手捂住有些发闷，“你具有一个想要杀掉Steve的人格，而你还要和他 _住在_ 一起？”  
  
他们三人坐在Steve厨房的餐桌前，这让Steve意识到这张桌子比自己想象中的要小的多。Bucky的腿跟脚时不时就会碰到他。  
  
“我在努力抑制他的人格。”Bucky低声反驳，但他（的的确确）介意Sam所说的话。  
  
“Sam，没关系，我能应付得了。”Steve从中插嘴，摆出个没-那么-微妙的眼神再配合上暗示性的挑眉。他最不想经历的事情就是Bucky再一次从眼前消失。  
  
“说的对，因为闹到住院才是最终的胜利，”Sam粗声粗气地说。“你不敢使出全力对付他因为你怕伤了你的哥们，但Winter Soldier可 _不_ 会对你心存感激。”  
  
“之前他（冬兵人格）刚刚出现，但几乎没伤到我。”Steve解释。  
  
“他 _干了什么_ ？”Sam大吼，Bucky皱眉。  
  
“他说得对，Steve。这对你不安全。”他说。  
  
“噢， _胡扯_ 。”Steve突然站了起来。“我不再是那个瘦骨如柴的哮喘小子了，Bucky！我不再需要你的保护！”  
  
“好吧，也许是我 _想要_ 保护你！”Bucky同样站起来，上身前倾朝他大吼。“那就是我最擅长的事！那就是——是我的本能！我想成为保护你的那个人！”  
  
他们对视彼此，脸上的表情一目了然，Sam蜷在椅子上生怕打扰到他俩。他们之间似乎再次萦绕进一种奇妙的氛围。  
  
“好——吧，”Sam最后开口说。“这对我来说有点诡异，伙计们，那咱们就说好了：你留在这一天我就得每天都来视察你俩，还有你——”他指向Steve，“——把我的电话设置在快速拨号上。就这么定了？很好。拜！”  
  
他匆忙离去，无视了Steve问他要去哪的问题。在他身后大门砰地一声被关闭，Steve和Bucky朝彼此眨眨眼，片刻之后又转向对方。  
  
“他这是活见鬼了？”  
  
“就像我该死的知道似的。Sam可真奇怪。”  
  
之后他们的对话被硬生生掰成探讨21世纪的生活习惯有够古怪，继而演变成争论他俩之间谁更守旧，他们玩闹扭打在地板上叫对方是 “老头子”和“老爷爷”。  
  
Steve被Bucky压制在身下，那个混蛋不断地挠他的痒痒。“好吧，叔叔！”他气喘吁吁地大笑着，扭动躲闪着。  
  
“必须得说，Pal，你生存的几率可是非常的低了。”Bucky一边逗他一边试图在他膝盖后面寻找痒痒肉。他的笑容邪恶残忍，但满含温暖，他玩闹的同时却又温柔地望进Steve的心底。  
  
“噢，别闹了，Buck，”Steve抱怨。“求你？”  
  
Bucky的目光突然变尖锐，身体也随之紧绷，但与他变成Soldier时又截然不同。Soldier的眼中蕴含的是冰冷和锐利，但Bucky的双眼充满炽热。  
  
他的手已经握住了他的膝盖，但此时此刻却没有拼命的挠他。Steve觉得自己脸红了，然后又展开新一轮的挣扎，因为不同的理由。这种情景似曾相识（但没有那么相似，一个小小的声音在他的脑中低语），而这种熟悉的感觉随着他们第一次搬到一起之后，出现的时间越来越长，也愈发的频繁。他们能回到从前这种状态的确是梦想成真，又同时令人难以置信地沮丧，从很多方面来看的话。  
  
 _Bucky喜欢女孩，他只是在闹着玩而已_ ，Steve这样告诉自己，但他出口的声音还是稍带喘息，“Bucky？”  
  
Bucky浑身一僵，然后从他身上滚到一旁，结果脑袋不慎撞到了咖啡桌。  
  
Steve大笑不已，然后才去安抚Bucky受伤的心灵。  
  
流连忘返。  
  


————

  
  
两人很快重归于旧时的时光，就好像他们从未分开过。除去他们现在需要共同面对的噩梦中的尖叫。这点与以往不同。然而他们没有分享一张床，他俩会不约而同提出去睡沙发，但即便是这样，也没人提议说再去买张新床。  
  
眼下Steve甚至有点期盼Winter Soldier的人格能够现身了。虽然他还是想杀了他，但似乎并非是他的本意，而且他有时候只是露个面，然后就消失的无影无踪。在几天之后Bucky会重新回到他的身边，蓬头垢面，暴躁到不愿多谈。他的另个人格强大到时时不时就会霸占他的身体，并且试图杀了他最好的朋友，对于这点他仍然坐如针毡。  
  
Steve认为，Soldier在失去某些人的指令之后可能会感到无所适从。他几乎有些同情他。每当他出现时看上去总是漫无目的，当他佯装刺杀他的时候眼中也充满疲倦。Steve努力让打斗发出的声响再小一点，引发的破坏性再降低一些，以至于不会再打扰到他可怜的邻居们或者是他忍耐已久、险些就要告他虐待佣人的房东。  
  
然后某一天Soldier打破了这种行为模式。  
  
他无声溜进厨房，脑袋后面还梳着Bucky那个乱糟糟的小辫子。Steve正忙于烙薄饼，没有看到他的脸。  
  
“你可算起了，懒骨头。”Steve亲切地说。“想要培根还是香肠？”  
  
“他们为什么想让我杀了你？”  
  
毫无疑问这是Winter Soldier的声音，Steve猛地转过头，手中还握着小铲子。他的音调比Bucky的更为平板，也更为冷酷，还带有一点点俄式口音。Steve的围裙底下只穿了一条运动裤，这让他觉得有那么点尴尬，但是Soldier可没有这种幽默感，所以也就没有理应脱口而出的嘲笑。  
  
“因为我挡了他们的路，我猜是这样，”当Steve发现他并没有立刻冲上来刺杀自己后，谨慎开口道。他开始向餐桌边缘移动，他的盾牌就大大咧咧地支在椅子旁边。“我和九头蛇的关系一直都不怎么好。”  
  
Soldier闻言点头，接受了这个合理的答案。此时Steve突然抛出他的盾牌，而在对方接住盾牌瞬间他就被重重撞向墙壁，而金属盾牌是在他和Bucky——和裸体的Soldier之间唯一的遮掩物了。  
  
“Bucky——”Steve想要开口说话。  
  
“别叫他！”Soldier冲他怒吼。“别再试图摆脱我！”  
  
“好吧，”Steve小心翼翼地说。总之最终还是Bucky胜出。“那么，我该如何称呼你？”  
  
Winter Soldier停顿片刻。“你在问我的名字。”  
  
“是的，对。你是一个人，对吗？我不能只叫你‘Winter Soldier’。”Steve说。“所以起一个吧。”  
  
“你是说……要我给自己起个名字？”Soldier问。在他脸上浮现出不确定的神情，这可是头一遭。  
  
“我没要求你做任何事，”Steve赶忙补充，谨慎地提出建议。“我只是觉得你会喜欢这个主意。”  
  
他紧盯Steve片刻，才抛出回答。“Dmitri。”他松开他，就此结束他们的对话，然后从最近的窗户翻了出去。  
  
“呃，”Steve朝着空荡荡的公寓发出一个单音节。想必Bucky在天知道是哪的地方醒来，发现自己除了一条钢铁侠睡裤之外什么都没穿之后，一定会生气的。  
  
-第三章完-


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

  
  
Bucky现身已经是四天之后的事了，那时是凌晨四点，他强行从消防通道返回家中。在Steve用手扼住他的喉咙之后才搞清楚他到底想干什么。  
  
“上帝啊，Steve，我只是想去洗个澡。”Bucky虽然抱怨着，但也没出手放抗他。“天知道过了几天的时间里我一直都没有洗漱过。”  
  
“你还穿着我最后一眼看见你时穿着的钢铁侠睡裤。”Steve提醒Bucky时还压在他的身上，他正迷迷糊糊地打算回卧室睡觉呢。“不过你闻上去还不错，所以他应该有替你洗干净自己。”  
  
“我闻上去不错。”Bucky重复着，带着几分怀疑。  
  
“就像是玫瑰和星光，”Steve调侃他，声音温柔而疲倦。“不过你一直这样，即使你还在为任务四处奔波，得在外面待上好几个礼拜的时候也挺好闻的。”  
  
“我（的人格）当时也在，你知道的。”Bucky说，然后安静了好一阵。“你也一样。我是说，很好闻。”  
  
Steve，已经睡着了，所以没有任何回应。  
  


————

  
  
早上六点时候Steve醒了，比平时晚醒了一个小时。他躺在床上，很长一段时间里他觉得能这样亲密的拥抱在一起，就像是个梦。但之后他闻到Bucky在床单上留下的气味，烟味和混合着金属的汗味，这让他意识到Bucky一定是把他抱回到了床上。  
  
“噢，天呐。”他喃喃自语，把脸埋入枕头里，感到自己的脸颊已经红个通透。此时他觉得自己就像是回到了只有5'4"高的时候，但他现在没那么矮了，可Bucky仍然用健壮的肌肉和金属手臂将他抱在怀中，不过这为什么让他晨勃得更 _严重_ 了？  
  
他用了几分钟的时间在脑海中想象Philips上校光溜溜的屁股之后，才做好准备去迎接这个新的世界。  
  
Bucky正在厨房做早餐，口中吹着一曲30年代的爵士乐。某种感激的心情突然在Steve的内心膨胀开来，他感谢老天Bucky还 _活着_ 、并且他就在 _这_ ，因为……这怎么可能呢？。有时Steve觉得自己在Bucky死后、或者早在他出征的时候就已经疯了。因为他笃定自己不值得享有这份幸福。  
  
他斜靠在门口，附和着Bucky的口哨声轻声吟唱，“Funny, but when you're near me, I'm in the mood for love...”  
  
Bucky转过头看向他，目光是那般温柔，笑容也浮现在他的唇边。“Heaven is in your eyes...”  
  
“Bright as the. . .  什么什么的，”  
  
Bucky恼火地叹口气。“Hydra没搞坏你的脑子，可你还是记不住歌词。”他责备的语气很轻，但出口的话语中也掺杂着一丝苦涩。因为Soldier总是会侵占他的人格与身体。  
  
“你的脑子似乎也没怎么好使过，”Steve打趣道，伸出胳膊环住他的朋友，让自己的话听上去显得更令人愉悦些。  
  
“Punk，”Bucky嘟囔一句，但他还是伸出胳膊将他拉离得更近些。在金属臂触碰到裸露在外的肌肤时Steve微微颤抖着，并非因为它冰冷的温度。  
  
他们吃完早餐后，在街区里进行了一场跑步比赛，Bucky的兜帽压得很低。其实这行为并不安全，但Bucky如果只有在被Soldier控制之后才出门的话，那他会一定会发疯的，再说还有Steve陪着他。  
  
Bucky在跑完步之后异常安静。Steve注意到他盯着自己的时间远胜于电视，他们在看一部叫做《蝙蝠侠与罗宾》的电影，当他问Stark是从哪学到的那些又冷又愚蠢的双关语时，Stark就告诉他要去看这部电影。Steve觉得他敢声称这是有史以来最伟大的电影之一，绝对是在耍他玩。  
  
“我看不下去了，”电影演到蝙蝠侠掏出他的蝙蝠信用卡时，Steve最后做出这样的决定。他笨拙地摸索一阵之后终于关掉了这该死的玩意，然后他转身面向Bucky，坐到沙发的另一端，而并非像往常一样直接坐在他身旁。“所以你到底怎么了？一整天了你都怪怪的。”  
  
“我没有怪怪的，”Bucky心不在焉地回答。  
  
“是的你有，”Steve说，“现在，说说看。”  
  
Bucky来回弯曲双手的五指，注视着它们的变化，就好像在区分它们的差异。“他上一次现身时，他对你说了些什么吧。”他望向他的朋友，目光充满怀疑。“他为什么没有攻击你？他说了什么？”  
  
“他想知道为什么别人命令他来杀我。他是在好奇，我想。”Steve挣扎着要不要问Bucky有关他的另一个人格，因为Bucky不愿提醒这个事实，但这次他罕见地主动提及这件事了。“当他的人格出现时你看不到究竟发生了什么？他也会这样吗？”  
  
“只有一些零散的片段。就像是个梦，我想是这样，所以我一般记不住什么事情除非它真的很重要。”Bucky的语气充满犹豫，斟酌用词。“我不知道他看到了什么，只有在他快要掌控我的身体时我才能感受到他的存在。”  
  
Steve陷入沉思。他也不清楚自己为什么没有说出与那名陌生人之间的故事。因为加入告诉Bucky，Dmitri刚给自己起了个名字，就好像是侵犯了他的隐私一样，即使他是一名不受欢迎的来客。  
  
沉默仍在继续，名为担忧的表情逐渐浮现在Bucky的脸上。Steve知道他那个愚蠢的脑袋里又在想些有的没的了。于是他一屁股坐到Bucky的腿上，朝他咧嘴一笑，将自己的弱点毫无防备的展示在眼前，然后他说，“想看点别的吗？”  
  
Bucky的眼中充满感激与毫无掩饰的欣喜，他猛地将他压入沙发，突然而至的冲击撞得Steve胸口生疼  
  


————

  
  
三周之后，当Steve醒来后发现房间内空荡荡的。一上午他都在为Bucky担心，即使他明知Bucky足以照顾好自己。他约Sam出去慢跑，在十公里的跑程中Same一直固执的试图跟上他的步伐。他对此感到很抱歉，于是请他在Jimmy T吃了一顿早餐。即使他也给自己买了份早餐，但最后他只吃了一半。  
  
“伙计，我不知道你怎么了，但我知道肯定和你的老朋友有关，而且我觉得在你超了我60圈之后你算是欠我个人情，所以你得告诉我发生了什么事。”  
  
“47圈。”Steve纠正道，在Sam一圈揍上他肩膀时候偷偷露出个笑。  
  
“算你屌，”Sam控诉他之后转为一副严肃的表情。“我知道你可能不愿意来找我，但如果你想找个人聊聊或者需要帮忙什么的，那就来找我，好吗？”  
  
“好，”Steve说，“谢谢。”至今他还没习惯对别人吐露心声。与此相比他更秉承的是“沙袋就是我的心理治疗师”这一哲学，所以每次在Bucky试着和他谈论有关他的噩梦时候，Bucky总指责他是个骗子。  
  
“所以felching*到底是什么意思？”其实Steve知道这词的含义：Bucky之前在Urban Dictionary上已经找到了答案。他只是为了转移话题，毫无疑问，不过Sam真的开始忙于语无伦次地帮他解释这词的意思了。而在这之后，这顿早饭也让人舒心多了，Steve问了Sam许多别有深意的问题，直到Sam最终发现他只是在戏弄他。所以有些时候，当美国队长还是挺 _有趣_ 的。  
  


————

  
  
当Steve回到家时，Winter Soldier在等他。  
  
他穿着Bucky最厚、颜色最深的外套，尽管现在热得浑身都容易变得黏糊糊的。在他的眼圈周围又涂上了黑色的涂料，然而Steve却突然脑补Winter Soldier逛化妆品店时吓到店员的情景。他坐在厨房的餐桌旁，手里还拿着Steve的厨房中最大的那把刀。Steve的盾牌也放在他的对面。  
  
在他看向Steve时，Steve本能露出个微笑，即使很明显他不是Bucky。Dmitri脸上的表情没有丝毫改变，但他的眼神却变得更为锐利。他扭过头望向对面的椅子，目光锁定在他的身上。Steve坐到他的对面，紧紧抓住他的盾牌，感觉有点可笑。此时没什么能比这张桌子更能体会到Clint Eastwood式的剑拔弩张的紧迫感了。  
  
“所以，我猜，你想聊聊？”  
  
“为什么另个人（Other）对你的感觉如此强烈？”Dmitri问。  
  
“另个人？”  
  
“James Buchanan Barnes，这具身体的原持有人。”  
  
“这仍属于是他的身体。”Steve断然反驳。  
  
Dmitri懒得再回应这个问题。Steve觉得他在翻白眼，如果一个超级机器人杀手也会这么做的话。  
  
“他对我的感觉强烈是因为我们是最好的朋友。我们从小就认识了。”Steve说，显然Dmitri又一次忽视了他的话，没有回应。  
  
Dmitri莫名的、似有似无地歪过头。实际上这动作竟然有些可爱。“你们失散了70年，却在重逢之后就立刻亲密的纠缠在一起。这并非纯粹的’友谊’。”  
  
“我们就像是亲兄弟，”Steve防备地说。“他是我在世上最关心的人。”  
  
“你关心他是因为，他是唯一一个从属于你的时代中幸存下来的人？”  
  
“这算是个原因，但是我永远都——等下，你是怎么知道的？”Steve询问的语气中充满怀疑。  
  
“你是我的任务，”Dmitri陈述道。在Steve开口问他是什么意思前，他继续说，“你和Barnes是情人关系？”  
  
Steve的脸刷一下红到了头发尖。“不-不是！”  
  
“你是在说谎吧？如今这个时代里男人之间的亲密关系已经被普遍接受了。”  
  
“是的，我清楚这点，”Steve怒气冲冲地说。有些东西他必须要去守护到底。“但我和Bucky之间不是这种关系。”  
  
Dmitri破天荒的动用了他的面部肌肉。他挑起一只眉毛，实实在在地歪过头，继而开口说，“Barnes可是一直都——”他的声音戛然而止，全身开始抽搐起来，突然之间他又变回成Bucky人格。他惊恐地瞪大双眼，不断喘着粗气，看上去就像一只走投无路的浣熊。  
  
“Bucky？”Steve吓了一跳。  
  
“噢嗨Steve我想他的时间到了我要去洗个澡用不了太久*，”Bucky颤颤巍巍说完之后咻得一下逃走了。Steve摇摇头，虽然有些困惑但还是接受现实，所以他决定去看一部叫做《与卡戴珊姐妹同行》的电视剧杀时间，Natasha声称这片子是一部上好的佳作。  
  
-第四章完-


End file.
